powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Thompson
Sarah Thompson is Ninja Steel Pink, the Pink Ranger of the Ninja Rangers. Character History As a new student at Summer Cove High, arriving on her handmade hoverboard, she runs into the class nerd, Monty, and Victor, the class president and jock. After Victor tries to use her hoverboard and crashes into Preston's magic show she and Preston notice objects falling from the sky. She and Preston go to investigate and save Brody Romero, a young man who had just escaped from the evil Galvanax, from an alien called Korvaka. The three of them then pull out three of the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Nexus Prism and become Power Rangers, with Sarah becoming the Pink Ranger. Personality Sarah is the brains of the team and an adrenaline junkie. She intends to be a great engineer and is the person who designs gadgets whenever the Power Rangers need them. In "Hack Attack", she simultaneously joins Summer Cove Highs Track and Field Club, Chess Club, Camping Club and Archery Club, in an effort to bolster future college applications. Sarah can get carried away and sidetracked because of this. Ninja Steel Pink - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Pink Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Zoom Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3-14, 16-19, 21 - Ninja Super Steel= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Super Steel Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Super Ninja Master Star, the Pink Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Zoom Zord *Panda Zord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-9, 11-19, 21, 22 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Sarah is portrayed by Chrystiane Lopes, who is credited as Chrysti Ane. Notes *Sarah is very similar to Riley Griffin and Noah Carver from the last two seasons in which they are smart and serious. *Sarah has the same name as New Zealand actress Sarah Thomson, who portrays Fran in Power Rangers Jungle Fury. The only difference is the extra "P" in her last name. *In costume, Sarah is notably taller and her costume is tighter in original footage. In Sentai footage, her costume is less tight on her shoulders and waist. *Sarah's name was the prototype name of her predecessor. *Sarah is the only Ninja Steel Ranger not to be turned evil. *She is the first Pink Ranger since Rose Ortiz where the succeding team does not have a Pink Ranger. **Sarah actually has no equivalent on the Beast Morphers team, where Blake, Dominic and Dillon replace Pink on their respective teams. Appearances See Also References Category:Ninja Steel Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Female PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:PR Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa